


HEADCANON: Isaac Having A Crush On Scott Girlfrind Who Is Lydia’s Sister

by moonlightreigns



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Headcanon, Imagines, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 04:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightreigns/pseuds/moonlightreigns





	

~Day dreaming about you  
~Getting extremely jealous whenever Scott kisses you  
~Lydia figuring out that he likes you and telling him it won’t happen  
~Feeling sad every time you and Scott show pda  
~Keeping his distance from you  
~Wishing that it has him that you  
~Getting happy every time you show him affection  
~Blushing whenever you look at him  
~Trying to make you laugh and smile  
~Isaac going to Paris to get rid of the heartache of never going to be with you.


End file.
